


【鸣佐】Reborn

by AuroraVin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin
Summary: r18699if向 佐助先醒战损佐 骑 战损未醒鸣佐助视觉 心理描写多 ooc警告⚠️
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【鸣佐】Reborn

正文

南贺川的夜晚很静，听不见风，听不见流水，只听得见心跳的轰鸣。

这个地方并没有给他留下什么好的记忆。那天水面上出现了宇智波鼬的脸，他跳进去，把周身所有的热度一丝不剩地融进水里。那是一切的开始，是自以为是的宇智波鼬为他书写的故事。从今往后他再没有哪怕一刻钟的纯粹的快乐，就像他生来应该如此。

也不能算是没有，虽然是假的。夜深人静时他偶尔会梦见那个滑稽的吻，一次，两次，一百次，两百次，不知道多少次。梦境允许他放肆，让他放肆到学会回吻。那是一件很快乐的事，头脑昏沉，视线模糊，但是唇舌相接的触感和快要跳出来的心脏真实得近乎原始。

梦会醒，他知道这是假的，但是每一次的质问都像是在期待些什么，然后落空。今天是最后一次，他终于要认输了。吊车尾那么笨，一定以为他放弃了变革的梦想，相信了那套忍者互相协助的屁话。就由着他相信吧。

他扭过头，左耳贴上刚被自己枕热的石面。那个人闭着眼睛，眉头拧起，好像有什么放心不下的事。视线远处金色的发尖随着细微的气流卷起，落下。现在他能听见南贺川的风了。

太阳升起以后，那些音容笑貌和熟睡时蹙起的眉，不似平日微微绷紧的嘴角，将永远属于另一个人。所以，现在要多看看，不然以后就没机会了。他这样想着，用尚可使用的那首手支撑着身体，一点一点，越靠越近，直到肩膀能感受到比他稍高的体温。

再一点一点，翻身覆上。这个动作让他疼得瞬间脱力。他还不太习惯空落落的左臂，下意识地伸手只会让血肉模糊的伤口下坠，直到裸露的骨骼和血肉磕上沾血的石面。太疼了。他想。好疼，好疼。

都那么疼了，要一个吻作为补偿也不过分。他把破了几个口子的嘴唇印在那人的左眼皮上。另一边是被他打得一片青紫，还是不要碰了吧。然后是并不太高，但元气满满挺直的鼻梁，和带点肉的鼻尖。他一直觉得鸣人的鼻子很幼齿，跟他本人一样，大概只有这样幼稚的人才会说什么“不会放弃你”的幼稚话。

嘴唇……算了。不过就算他真这么做了，漩涡鸣人也永远不会知道。南贺川的风会帮他保守秘密。但，也不知是自尊心作祟还是怎么的，梦里已经吻了无数次，即使近在咫尺，还是让它留在梦里吧。

略平的下颌，不衬那张幼稚的脸的凸起的喉结，破开一条大口的衣襟下的锁骨。他一点一点地啄，用牙齿叼起破口的布料，仰起脖子把那条口子撕扯得更大。介于少年和成熟男人之间的胸肌，结实有力的腹部，再往下一点，一点。

他已经开始习惯空掉的左臂了。一只手解不开，加上嘴就好。他用右手揪紧鸣人的裤腰，用舌尖把纽扣顶出扣眼，然后梗着脖子把拉链头往下拽开一点。一只手实在是不方便，他又只得撑起身体，挪动着艰难地把自己的裤子褪到大腿根。

用漩涡鸣人的话来说，这叫自轻自贱。他嘲弄地笑着把那条刚刚咬开的拉链扯到底，摆着腰让半硬的下身撞上拉链下蛰伏的男性特征。一下又一下，他连气都喘不匀，腰却越摆越凶。明明浑身上下都痛死了，胸口却生出一股奇异的满足感。真的，太贱了。他希望漩涡鸣人能醒过来，把他骂一顿。但他更害怕惊愕后嫌弃的眼神。

高潮来得很快。他仰起头，用完好的手把喉咙里无法抑制的呻吟封在嘴唇里。他想笑，又想哭，笑自己丢光了宇智波末裔的脸，笑自己终于把漩涡鸣人上了。至于哭，不管之前有多少个日出日落，这都是最后一次为漩涡鸣人动心。

那不如就做到彻底吧。余韵悠长，他伏在那个小麦色的宽阔胸膛上，左耳依旧是南贺川的风声，右耳是温热皮肤下安静有力的心跳。那只比他高一度半度的体温好想要灼伤他的耳朵，但他喜欢这样。

直肠本就不具备性交的功能。他用指腹刮下那片小麦色腹肌上莹白的精液——再次重申，少了一只手真的很不方便。他再次撑起残败的身体，把裹着精液的手指捅到指根。痛。但是都这样了，再痛一点也没关系。就像是一朵花，从开始凋亡的瞬间起，稍稍残败和彻底腐烂没有任何区别。

一开始已经足够痛了，所以接下来的扩张并没有太多的障碍。他毫无章法地捅着被精液和血润得光滑的内壁，一根，两根，三根，饱胀感让他渐渐昏沉，但被异物入侵的剧痛又让他无比清醒。他大可放纵自我，但只带来快感而没有疼痛相随的事物都是假的，是普通人喜欢的。骄傲的宇智波和普通人不一样。

指尖刮过那条微微凹陷的沟壑时他只得张着嘴从喉咙里挤出气音。这次没有空着的手拿来捂嘴了。他屈起指节用力抠那条浅沟，闭紧眼睛，好像看不见就可以当作这事没发生一样。但是煽情的叫喊让他意识到自欺欺人愚蠢至极。

好像再也忍不住似的。他抽出身后的手去扒鸣人半硬的下身，把比他想象中要狰狞的头部硬塞进去。他没试过这么疼。按道理说这不是什么大问题，但这是鸣人给他的，任何有关这个人的，都会被放大无数倍。

然后坐下去。那根不过几寸长的玩意让他想起封印用的黑棒，把他的灵魂钉死在地狱阴暗潮湿的角落里。他该下地狱的。撑起腰，坐下去，一次又一次地贯穿他，封印他，让他在地狱里永不能翻身。这才是四战英雄该做的啊。什么到另一个世界互相理解啊，他要下地狱的，漩涡鸣人会活很多很多年，然后到美好的地方去。他们再不会相见了。

他发狠地摆着腰，毫不顾忌初尝情欲的残败身躯是否承受得起这份快乐和痛楚。清醒和放纵之间的界限越发模糊，绚烂如电，虚幻如梦。他睡奸了救世主，他要下地狱了。不知道哥哥在不在那里呢？希望不在。在的话……他现在足够强大了。

快感推向高峰的过程来得突兀之极。他对此没有任何准备，只是用干得发痛的喉咙哭叫，声音尖细得像千鸟起势的啼鸣。快感和疼痛在身体里互相撕咬，碰撞，融化，灼烧着神经。身体僵硬地痉挛着，腰却酸软得无法支撑身体。

可他不想倒下，不想像任何一对事后伴侣一样相拥取暖。那个温暖宽阔好像能包容他所有伤痛的胸膛，但凡偎上去，他一定会舍不得走。

骄傲的宇智波不需要依靠。

他跪坐着，艰难地把身下一片狼藉清理干净。其实也算不上什么干净，只是用自己又脏又破的衣服擦了一遍，刚被注入体内的浊液也懒得动手去挖。他踉跄着挪到河边，把布料放进去洗。水很凉，倒映出渐亮的天光和他的脸。是他的脸，不是宇智波鼬的。

他想过死，又因为一些天真烂漫的话语决定活下去。但漩涡鸣人大概是有点看不起他了，骄傲的宇智波绝不为任何人活着，除了他自己。所以别以为自己多重要似的，吊车尾。

天空的颜色比刚刚浅了些。浓重的深蓝兑进一点粉白色，混匀。银河星光隐入白日，只留下最耀眼的几颗不愿没于天光。他走着走着就哭了，从流泪，呜咽，到喘不上气地痛哭。他不由得想起得知“真相”那天面前那片波光粼粼的无尽的海。六芒星绽放之时从他身侧翱翔而过的鹰，是否也因挣脱枷锁经受了这样仿佛要撕裂灵魂的痛楚。

他仰起头，好让眼泪快点落下去。粉蓝色的天幕只剩下一颗星，不知在挣扎什么。明明是该休息的时候了。

晚上见。他在心里说。

已经不远了。不远处就是森林，他会走进去，穿过去，去往新奇的世界，沐浴那边的雨和阳光。去看山，去看海，去全世界，不再回来——

别哭啊我说……佐助！我最喜欢你了！看到你哭，我真的，心痛得跟要碎了一样……

向前走吧，你不想回头的话，那就不回头地向前走吧！去找你想要的世界的真相吧！

啊啊……吊车尾的……

那个梦里梦外听过无数次的，无数次渴求，又无数次为之惊醒的，混合了孩童的高亢和青春期的沙哑的声音。他捏紧拳头，胸口酸涩得像被腐蚀了。但是绝对不会抬手擦眼泪的，他哭了，怎么能被发现呢。

那颗星还在那里，颤抖着，好想不看完这场闹剧不罢休似的。就像那个甩也甩不掉的吊车尾，小尾巴……他抬起手臂，指着那颗混蛋星星，把喉头黏腻的唾液和血沫咽下去。他大概真的很喜欢很喜欢漩涡鸣人，但是，希望不要被听出来吧——

你是所有人的太阳，但我不是“所有人”！

我要你做那颗星，做唯独属于我的星——

指引我回家。

End.


End file.
